


One of the Weasleys

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 2005: Draco discovers he's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Weasleys

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Sweater

“You go with James.” Draco turned away, tucking a bit of tinsel in where it was escaping from the tree.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco from behind, chin against his shoulder. “Yes, they want to see James. But they also want to see you.”

One eyebrow arched as Draco gave Harry a mild _look_. “Really,” he drawled. “The Weasleys _want_ a Malfoy in their house. I’m quite certain you are mistaken, Potter.”

“It’s only Potter when you’re being pissy,” Harry mused. “Or scared.”

“You wish.” Draco glared.

“It’s dinner. A few hours, and I’ll make it up to you.”

#

Draco relaxed, one arm resting on the back of the sofa behind Harry, the other crooked with James curled contentedly asleep. Harry was still talking animatedly to Ron as gifts were exchanged. 

“This one’s for you.”

Draco glanced down as Molly placed a large package on his lap with his own name in a broad scrawl across the packaging. When he looked back up, she was smiling kindly. “You’re one of the family now.”

“I know what that means!” Ron laughed.

Draco opened the package and pulled out a green jumper with a silver D. A small smirk. “I see.”


End file.
